


Hit on at the grocery store

by Marchioness_wiles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Steve Harrington, Hints of Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchioness_wiles/pseuds/Marchioness_wiles
Summary: Steve’s new life in California has hit a pleasant but dull lull. So when he gets hit on at the grocery story he decides to indulge himself.(I recommend at least reading the first little part of the top notes.)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 27





	Hit on at the grocery store

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler kinda: I watched a porn star be interviewed, they talked about second hole penetration; it isn’t double penetration it’s when a dick is long enough to go through a ‘second hole’/or hits a ‘wall’ in the butthole, I tried my best at putting that in here so yea.
> 
> Don’t you just hate it when you see a cute guy/girl/person and you’re too afraid to approach them despite the fact you may never see them again; That feeling fueled this.  
> Oh and btw I’m just trying to practice writing so I picked a genre that interest me, the plot maybe generic but I hope I will improve the more I do.  
> I started a Instagram for the fuck of it under the same user name, right now I’m just showing my plants lol but message me if you have qualms or suggestions for anything lol.

Mundane life, Steve had finally made it. A job, his own place, a new city in California; He was far from that house in the woods far from the vengeful kingdom that helped him realize his life could expand beyond it; And the only unfortunate far from his few close friends.

California though was like a dream, every day was sunny and warm and work as a bar tender allowed him the occasional free day where he could just enjoy a temporary obscurity.

Today was that free day however this day off was the one he’d set aside every month to clean everything and restocks his apartment with groceries.

Shopping is one of those things that allow him to slow down from the everyday worries and routine; he took his time to wander the isles collecting the things from his list enjoying that the worries he had were so minor now. though something was off today instead of walking around zoned out from the world he felt aware of something, like there was someone watching him. Steve looked up from the selection of alcohol in front of him catching the quick duck of someone’s head not that far down the aisle from him.

California is a place of beautiful people though after living here for so long its lost a lot of its luster and Steve having a full schedule almost every day has not helped him get particularly close to anyone; but tan skin and blond hair was catching his eye right now begging for his attention. Strange he always thought people with dark brunet hair were more his type. He wasn’t even able to see their face fully yet but those curls were pulling him in like golden tentacles. The obvious abs under his white shirt weren’t discouraging either.

A smile spread on Steve’s face, well if he’s really interested he’ll follow if not Steve won’t look dumb approaching him on an assumption. A light laugh left his lips before he remembered to hold it back, he didn’t want him to know he saw him staring. Yet.

Vodka in his cart and he was walking past not turning to look at the guy but getting his attention for sure; He saw the guys quick turn to watch him pass in the corner of his eye as he turned out of the isle; He zoomed toward the bakery his smile only growing.

He half ‘hid’ behind the table display of cookies making sure he could still easily be found. Now he just need to looked focused as he waited to see if goldilocks on steroids would come for him.

There he is looking around moving his head too much for Steve to really see how he looks but everything he could read was promising. “Shit” he’d knocked over some cookies while trying to get a better look “well I guess I’ll buy you now.” He wasn’t going to let someone else buy the now broken cookies because he was clumsy. He picked up the now sad looking chocolate chip cookies setting them in his full cart only to find as he turned around someone was approaching; He didn’t look up, it could be goldi and he didn’t want him to see his face; It seemed just about anyone could read everything he was thinking just by looking at him some days.

The guy stopped and stood at the edge of the display table, Steve took a glance eyes still pointed down and saw black boots and perfect fitting jeans he dared looking higher finding again that white shirt sticking with sweat in some places to a toned body; A little higher and blonde hair resting around broad shoulders and an angled jaw, higher he had a thin mustache which would be off putting on anyone else. Then lightning blue eyes surrounded by black eyelashes were staring back at his, neither of them looked away trapped in the moment of finding each other checking the other one out. Shit now what.

“Hi” great, he caught Steve looking him over. Wait he was to.

“Hi”

“……” if you want something say it. Please plllleassse I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to look like the desperate one here.

“I’m Billy”

Ha right maybe he should leave “I’m Steve……………an-anyway” he started to push his cart away sure the guy looked like a god didn’t mean he can get away with not speaking up if he wanted something from Steve. He was becoming to socially awkward for this.

“Sorry I didn’t want it approach you looking like this but when you walked away a minute ago I guess it got me going”; Grease stained the lines of his hands and was smeared on his shirt, those golden curls were damp with sweat and messy with a long day behind him and his hard blue eyes were ringed dark with lack of sleep.

How is he only getting hotter. “What are you doing today” apparently he’d found some social confidence.

“I just got off work heading home after this” he said the last part like it was a question.

“Is that all you’re getting” he held a six pack and cereal.

His laugh filled the air “yeah I haven’t had time for anything more decent in a while”

“You wanna help me home”

“Uh” confusion flashed as he wrinkled his dark brows but a confident smile took over “sure thing”

The sun still high in the sky was just starting to set its heat baring down on them as they walked; Steve carried two paper bags of groceries while Billy carried his own things. Billy had offered to carry everything and as temping as that was Steve could see he needed a break.

“Sorry I don’t have a car kind of surprised you don’t either” cause if Steve had to guess his job it’d be mechanic.

“I do have a car, just figured it’d be off putting to offer a ride in it on a first meeting”

What. And he was already coming to his house. “What are you kidding you could of drove us but you didn’t”

“Aren’t you worried about looking out for yourself man.”

Maybe because things have been so dull in his life is why he’s doing whatever he wanted right now. Not every day needed to be reassuring, peaceful and mundane. “If you kill me when we get home you better do it in a memorable way if I have to die now I at least want to be made into a movie. Make sure you’re never caught to”

“Never caught?”

He said to much, quick make it sound romantic “Write your name on my arm that way they’ll be able to find you no problem then. I was gonna let you get away with it cause your hot but have it your way hope I’m worth it.”

He turned down the walk way up to a shabby apartment building. A twinge of regret flows through him climbing up the stairs, should he really let this guy know where he lives? No but they’re standing in front of his door now anyway. Bags cradled in one arm he dug for his key then his body took over like the thoughtless zombie he was shoving the key in turning and walking into his apartment as a burst of warm air hit him, the AC broke last week. He quick put only his cold groceries away leaving the rest on his small counter space. “You can put your beer in the fridge till you leave” he opened the junk drawer finding a pen “and don’t forget to leave evidence.”

Beer in the fridge his right hand griped Steve’s wrist the pen in his left hand glided over his skin Billy Hargrove xxx-xxx-xxxx “Can’t kill you now and if I do the cops will have my number to.”

He let his finger trace over Billy’s name on his arm as he leaned toward him forehead softly meeting Billy’s. The air thickened in an instant filling their lunges with heat Billy’s breath picked up, maybe it’s been a while for him to. When he looked up those blue eyes were blown black. Steve’s heart was hammering.

His hand came up palm resting low on Steve’s cheek as his callous rough thumb slid over his skin like he was touching someone precious. Steve had been so deprived of even this kind of simple wanting touch there was no shame in him bold enough to tell him pull away from his play at affection.

Billy didn’t move to make the first move he waited letting Steve know he wasn’t going to assume anything that he was going to let Steve decide what all of this would become. So he tilted his head and closed the space his lips soft on the others. He felt Billy’s hands move to loosely grip his hips as his tongue pushed in between Steve’s lips licking into his mouth with a consuming dominance. Billy tasted like cigarettes.

There was a fog of heat laced with hormones in the air; Everything was only getting hotter and heavier around them. It was intoxicating them both as they stood in the kitchen tongues slowly exploring the others heat for what felt like forever.

Slow and reluctant Billy pulled his mouth away licking at the taste of Steve still on his lips, his eyes stayed closed like he was trying to save the sleepiness in him after waking up in hopes to be able to return to his previous dream “how far are we taking this?”

“Was hoping all the way. I just changed the sheets though and I want to keep those clean so beds a no go.”

“Then here is ok. Wait you got lube right cause you picked a big one.”

“Yeah” Steve made a little tug away from Billy but he didn’t move his hands away “you gotta let go”

“Right” his eyes opened, his hands lazily brushed down Steve’s body before he let him free. Steve bolted for his bedroom pulling a small barely used bottle of lube from his cluttered second hand nightstand and he was rushing back not wasting time looking for a probably expired condom hoping the heat was still there that nothing was lost in the minute he was gone.

In an unflattering rush he was back in the kitchen finding the slightly sweaty Billy shirtless using it instead to wipe his face. A gold necklace lay on his chest almost putting his tan to shame. As soon as Billy noticed him the heat flooded them both again as he pulled him against his body. Billy kissed back into Steve’s mouth quickly this time before moving down mouthing hotly down his neck.

Before he knew it the bottle was gone from his hand and Billy was pushing him to bend over his own wobbly coffee stained kitchen table. His pants and underwear were pulled down and Billy was pouring lube on two of his fingers. He slowly pushed one thick finger in, Steve’s insides sang feeling another person push him open after so long. His sensitivity was on another level it was like everywhere Billy touched was set on fire with pleasure.

He could feel Billy start to explore him further; a strange hum sung in the air. A second slicked finger prodded in with little resistance. Steve flashed to this morning when he had his fingers inside himself thinking he’d never get laid again.

“Damn had some fun already today”

“Yea, my fingers got some action this morning”

“Oh.” In no time he had a third finger in curling and teasing Steve’s insides, “this position good for you?”

“Yeah” no he want to watch Billy’s face wanted to see his hands move over his skin, but the shame of not wanting to look desperate burned in his thoughts and he knew his table would die under his weight. He settled for looking over his shoulder. Billy took himself out, the hem of his jeans caught just below his hips but his dick was just out of view from the angle Steve had. The fabric of his pants brushed Steve’s legs as Billy moved closer.

The blunt head of his cock pressed on Steve’s hole stealing his breath as his head snapped forward all his nerves stood on edge hyper aware of Billy’s touch. By the time he felt the head push fully in his lungs were burning. Billy tightened his grip on his hips continuing to slowly sheath himself in Steve.

His lungs finally revolt taking in a gulp of air, tensing his muscles and unintentionally clenching around Billy’s shaft. Steve’s ears burned hearing a happy sounding grunt from Billy as he kept pushing forward deeper still; Then deeper and deeper, like he was never ending. Steve felt him push past where others haven’t even come close only to meet what could only be a wall just as hips finally press flat to his ass. He hadn’t lied.

Heavy pressure surrounded by a buzzing heat was pulsing inside Steve pushing down into him completely filling him. Billy didn’t wait didn’t let him feel him out just started pulling back thrusting forward at a fast pace. Steve listened to the fucks and breathy grunts that slipped into the air as his tip brushed that wall with nearly ever pump of his hips. He could feel Billy’s pants begin sliding down his legs with his pace.

The heat was making him feel dizzy or maybe it was the large cock splitting him rubbing him deep inside spreading a buzz of euphoria through him that was numbing his brain. He’d even forgot his own dick bobbing against his skin leaking pre even with no attention.

Billy’s hips started slapping into him harder his cock pounding at his wall Steve’s moans mixed with whines as every thrust became a burst of sensations. He griped the sides of his table and with Billy’s harder pace the wobbly legs started to scrape on the floor back and forth. Steve’s eyes began watering his legs were weightless, he could almost cum.

Low and gruff Billy whispered “You feel so good, want this to last forever”

That’s right he wanted to see him, he looked over his shoulder; Billy was slightly bent over Steve his torso glistened his lips were parted and sweaty curls hung over his face he was looking down those dark eyelashes hiding the deep blue of his eyes. He wanted to see them “Cum inside me”

Billy’s hips stuttered as his breath caught in his throat black and blazing blue finally met his gaze. Steve watched his mouth pull into a toothy smirk “after you.” Billy’s hand moved down to tighten on Steve’s dick sending his head forward again. Steve jerked from his burning touch thoughtlessly only pushing back on Billy’s cock as his hand slid up his shaft. Work rough fingers roamed higher finding his tip gently rubbing around it before the flat of his thumb rubbed over his slit, Steve came squeezing around Billy who planted deep in him cumming inside him a second later.

He was blissed out the fog still hanging in the air; his mind couldn’t think of anything but to look back again. He turned in time to see Billy upright toned upper body fully displayed as his hand drew up to his face he licked the cum on his thumb; Steve’s stomach tighten as clenched around Billy.

Smile on his face “I’m going to need a minute first.” with that he slowly pulled out only to turn Steve toward him. Soft lips met his taking a quick taste of the other before he released him again. Steve just wanting his touch leaned his head on Billy’s bare shoulder getting an interesting view of both their dicks and Billy’s pants no underwear pooled at his ankles next to Steve’s own; he couldn’t hold the soft laugh that rose in his throat. Billy’s voice came out calm “I hope you’ll call me after this.”

“Stay for dinner, you can shower while I cook”

“Sounds like a decent date to me”

Another laugh found its way out “pull your pants up already.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t like condoms in stories but your life isn’t a story be safe use condoms.
> 
> Sorry to those who know from experience that there are a lot of inaccuracies but I mean fiction is made for being able to make things up so yeah.  
> Big dicks are only fun for assholes.


End file.
